The Unthinkable
by iloveslinky
Summary: ON HIATUS: A few misunderstandings, two broken hearts, time, and severed friendships never make a good combination. Carl sees Jimmy and Libby together. His imagination runs wild as well as his dark side and things don't end up too great! RxR.
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**A/N:** Well, here's another part of my Thanksgiving Day FanFiction Blow Out!!! BE THANKFUL!!! :( Thank you, have a nice day:D

I don't own Jimmy. It's too bad, because, if I did, I'd be thankful for having him this year.

* * *

Carl Wheezer sat on the turquoise blue chair with a keyboard rising up above his lap in the lab of his best friend, Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy Neutron was standing about seven feet from Carl with his latest invention by his side.

"I give you the Battle Bot! It can fight any battle and win. It's one-hundred percent indestructible and it's also form-fitting," Jimmy stood back proudly.

"Now, when you say form-fitting you mean," Carl's words dragged off.

"It morphs to the shape of whomever's wearing it. For example, think of Llama Boy," Jimmy said and Carl's eyes smiled thinking of his superhero, "that tight little outfit he wears is made of spandex. This basically does the same thing except it's indestructible."

"Gee, Jimmy, that's pretty neat. What else can it do?" Carl gaped.

"It can make whomever is wearing it fly, they have super speed for about twenty seconds at a time, and there are tractor beams in the palms," Jimmy said pointing to a blue circle in the palm of the left hand, "so you can catch and hold pretty much anything."

"Wow, how cool is that?"

The screen in front of the chair Carl was sitting in lit up with a picture of Jimmy's mom on it. Carl glanced over and sighed dreamily.

Jimmy stood next to him, crossed his arms, furrowed his brow, and tapped his foot. Carl noticed this and peeled his eyes away from the screen and looked at his fingernails in embarrassment. His cheeks shone a rosy red.

"Jimmy, this message is for Carl," Judy said.

"Yes, Mrs. Neutron?" Carl asked looking up slowly.

"Your mother called and she wants you home as soon as possible, but she doesn't want you hurting your scapula again like the last time you hurried," she finished.

"Thank you, Mrs. Neutron," Carl said.

"You're welcome, Carl. Oh, and Jimmy, I want you up for dinner in about an hour. And don't forget to bring that little lady friend of yours that's coming over later," Mrs. Neutron giggled as Jimmy turned red and pressed the 'OFF' button for the screen.

"What lady friend, Jim?"

"No one, it's not important. You should get home, it's almost dark."

"Yeah," said Carl, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"I guess, g'bye, Carl."

"Bye, Jim," he said just before the vacuum tube sucked him away.

Once on the Neutron front lawn where the tube dispensed him, Carl stood, wiped off and straightened his clothes, and began to walk home.

He got as far as his own front lawn just next door to Jimmy's when he spotted Libby making her way down the sidewalk in the opposite direction as him.

"Hey, Libby," Carl said, smiling and waving.

"Hey, Carl," she replied waving her free hand. The other was carrying a rather large book, "What's kickin'?"

"Just going home for dinner," Carl replied as he stopped on his stoop.

"Have fun," Libby replied and the two waved goodbye.

Carl didn't know what she had meant by 'have fun' but he just let it roll off his back. He could smell his mother's soy mulch and its aroma was delicious. Carl ran inside in anticipation.

Forty minutes later, after his parents smothered him with sanitizer, his mother chewing his food for him, and a smooth round of 'Sitting and Singing,' Carl lay on his bed in his llama pajamas.

It had just struck him what was going on. His eyes were wide in their glass cage.

_What was Libby doing over at Jimmy's house? Mrs. Neutron did mention a little 'lady friend,' could she be her? Never, Jimmy loves Cindy and everyone knows that. And Libby loves Sheen, but what else could it have been?_

_Libby doesn't really care much for Jimmy's inventions and she's too smart to be a willing lab rat for his experiments. Cindy's birthday isn't for another few months so they couldn't be planning a surprise party for her or anything._

_Libby's also too smart for tutoring, or is she? Libby did get that C- on her essay when she was an evil gossip-girl on the news. But Jimmy doesn't do __words;__ he's a math and science geek._

_I wonder if Sheen knows__…__ I wonder if Cindy knows__…_

* * *

The next morning Carl met up with Sheen at the bus stop. It was too early for Jimmy, Libby, or Cindy to be there so they were the only ones present.

Carl's curiosity was still running on high from the night before and a million possibilities had run through Carl's mind, but only one had made real sense.

"Sooo, Sheen," Carl began. Maybe Sheen knew something, "how are things with you and Libby going?"

"What kind of a question is that? And I don't get a 'Good morning, Sheen' or a 'how was the Ultra Lord show last night?' Nothing?!"

Carl was taken aback, "Sorry, Sheen, g'morning, I guess."

"It's too late," Sheen crossed his arms over his chest, "And, for your information, Libby and I are doing just fine."

Curiosity was struck in Sheen, "why?"

Carl's eyes opened wide and he tried, but was a terrible liar.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Carl began to whistle.

Sheen grabbed Carl by both his shoulders and began to shake him violently, "spit it out!"

"Oh, I didn't see Libby going over to Jimmy's house late last night, if _that's_ what you're thinking!"

Sheen released Carl's shoulders and Carl fell to a lump on the ground.

"They _what?!_" Sheen screeched before he himself fainted.

A few minutes and a few awkward moments from when the bus driver pulled up to their stop to find two bodies instead of two kids later Sheen and Carl were in the school nurse's office barely conscious.

"How are you feeling, honey?" said the sugary sweet red-headed nurse as she pressed a wet rag to Sheen's forehead with care.

His eyelids lifted and fell slowly, "I feel wonderful, now.""

Sweet realization dawned on the pre-teen and his eyes shot open and he jumped out of the cot the nurse had him on.

"Jimmy and Libby!" he said before he burst out the office doors.

The nurse looked at Carl with confusion,"do you know where he's headed?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just weird."

The nurse shrugged an, "oh," and went back to nursing Carl.

* * *

"Cindy! Cindy!" Sheen ran through the school like a chicken with its head cut off looking for the only other one that would equally feel his pain.

"What do _you_ want, Ultra Freak?" Cindy Vortex said just as the Mexican approached her outside their teacher's, Miss Fowl, classroom.

"Cindy! The worst thing in the world has happened?!" Sheen fainted onto the ground.

"Lemme guess, the network cancelled Ultra Lord?" Cindy said with a smirk.

"Worse!" said Sheen from the ground. Cindy looked at the boy with question. Nothing could be worse for the boy at her feet. Nothing other than-

"Libby and Jimmy are, are, are!" Sheen placed his hand to his forehead and fell over once more in yet another mock faint. Cindy's curiosity had been aroused. What could Libby and Jimmy possibly do that would affect the boy so much, though?

"Spit it out or we'll both be late to class!"

"Don't you get it?" Sheen said as he picked himself up off the ground and looked the blonde square in the eye, "Class doesn't matter anymore! Nothing matters because everything I once knew is now nothing!"

"What's going on?" Cindy asked getting straight to the point.

"Libby and Jimmy are, are, are!"

"Yeah, I got that part of the story, what would be the last few words of that sentence?" arrogantly said Cindy.

Sheen took about six deep breaths and, once he calmed down he looked hardly into Cindy's emeralds.

"Libby and Jimmy are," Sheen took another breath. Cindy rolled her eyes and muttered 'Oh, my God' under her breath.

"They're what?!"

"They're," he gulped, his tiny Adam's apple bobbing in his throat; "Jimmy and Libby are going out."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you likey my new story:D This one has been a LONG time in the making, so I hope my effort was worth it!!!

iloveslinky


	2. The Desert Love Curse

**A/N: **Yay! Another wonderful chapter! (Smiles) Woo!

As some of you may or may not know, I have three stories currently in progress. I'm beginning a competition. The story with the most reviews gets updated the fastest! Get reviewing to vote on your fav. story!

For those of you who have read my "Before He Cheats" series; I have posted the last segment of that and barely anyone has read/reviewed. If you haven't done so yet, please go and give me encouragement! For those who HAVEN'T read those series the stories can be found on my profile. Just be sure to read the first one first and so on. I know I didn't have to say that, but I wanted to cover all the bases.

If I owned Jimmy then I'd flaunt him. If I owned Apple or Converse then I'd do much more than flaunt it. I'd sing "L-O-V-E" in the style of drunken Karaoke and make it the Single of the Week on iTunes thereby FORCING everyone to listen to it!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Cindy's eyes faded in and out. She couldn't believe what she had heard and wondered if she was hearing voices.

"What?" Cindy asked the boy in front of her in a calm and disbelieving tone once her voice met up again with its master.

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND, WOMAN?!" Sheen screamed earning a few half-amused looks from passersby.

"I heard, I just don't believe it," Cindy said. Her sense caught up with her, "I have a name, you know."

"I don't believe it either, but there was that one time," Sheen's voice trailed off as he ignored the blonde.

Cindy furrowed her brow, "what time?" she said with a little too much jealousy in her voice.

"Let's take a look back on that day…"

_Libby stood in the pale light from a hole in the solid rock ceiling. _

_Jimmy jumped forward and grabbed her hand, "Quick, Libby, I need you!"_

_She smiled as her cheeks warmed up, "Why, Jimmy,__ this is so sudden.__"_

_"Hey," intruded Cindy's voice from the shadows, "what's going on?"_

_Sheen piped up behind her, "it's the Desert Love Curse working its evil ways on Jimmy's heart."_

"I remember that," said Cindy with her teeth squeezed together and anger in her voice and appearance.

"Who didn't? I remember a horrible feeling in my heart when he said that. Or was it my bladder?" Sheen asked himself quizzically.

"Wait a minute, who'd you hear this from?"

"Carl," Sheen replied, "he saw the two together last night…"

Cindy gasped.

"Alone."

Cindy's heart stopped.

"In Jimmy's lab."

"Shut up! If this is some cruel trick to get me to confess my feelings for Nerdtron, then you've got some nerve, mister, and your work is for naught! I'll never admit that…"

* * *

Jimmy Neutron walked into the school joyously. A bounce in his step, he smiled as a kid got bullied. Man, was it fun to watch someone get an atomic wedgie when you weren't paled with the certain doom of being the next victim.

A few turns and Jimmy knew his class was one more corner away. He heard yelling faintly.

_Oh, man, I gotta go to my locker! __Hey__, wait__, that's Cindy'__s voice. __Who's she yelling at if it isn't me?_ Jimmy turned the corner and found Cindy raised up on the balls of her feet in the face of one thoroughly scared Sheen.

_I'd better go help him,_ Jimmy thought as he neared the two. His ears perked up now that he was close enough to hear what Cindy was yelling.

* * *

"…my love for Jimmy burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns!"

Cindy had Sheen backed up against a wall. His face was both scared and slightly impressed. Something moved into the peripheral of Sheen's eye. He glanced over at Jimmy and almost smiled, wondering what he'd heard, but remembered his precious Libby and scowled. Cindy noticed Sheen's eyes break their gaze from hers and venture off towards her right.

Cindy glanced over her shoulder and blanched her eyes wider than hubcaps.

Jimmy opened his mouth and lifted his right hand with an extended index finger trying to find the right way to word his thoughts at that moment. When nothing came, a few seconds later, Jimmy lowered his hand and furrowed his brow, thinking hardly as he gazed past Cindy and Sheen at nothing in particular.

A few moments later he wiped his face of the stupefied expression and grinned smugly, "okay," he said as he graced through the gap between his friends, unaware of their anger for him, and unto his locker about twenty feet away from Sheen and Cindy.

Sheen and Cindy looked at each other with expressionless faces for a few moments. Sheen broke the streak by cracking a smile.

"Ha ha," he grabbed his gut as he hunched over and held his torso up by placing his hand on his knee as a crutch, "He totally had you fooled!" his smile shattered as understanding dawned upon him. "Of course he had everyone fooled. Except, maybe, Libby."

Carl walked up to the two and smiled.

"Hey, guys," he grinned.

"Hi."

"Hey," they both murmured in reply.

"Come on, we've gotta confront the two and talk to them. Let them know the jig is up," Cindy said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I get ya," Sheen said as he cracked his knuckles, but ended up hurting himself instead.

"I can help," Carl offered.

"No thanks, Carl. We've got this covered," Sheen said as he walked of side by side with Cindy.

_Why must I always be the third, and sometimes fifth, wheel?!_

* * *

Libby walked into school with her favorite song playing on her iPod. She danced as she walked, snapped her fingers to the beat, and hummed the notes of the song. Contrary to popular beliefs, no one stared at Libby for this ostentatious display because she did this every morning. People just got used to it after a while.

Libby spotted a friend in the halls, leaning into his locker, and smiled.

"Hey, Jimmy," she said as she pulled one headphone out of her ear, but continued to dance.

Jimmy erected himself out of the locker and perused Libby as she hopped and danced around.

"Hey, Libby," he said as he smiled.

Libby's face brightened as she smiled, "Ooh, this is my favorite part of this song. It's coming up!"

Jimmy furrowed his brow, picked up the dangling ear bud, and inserted it. Trumpets and strings flowed into his ears as Nat "King" Cole's "L-O-V-E" played its tune.

"I know this song." He vaguely remembered it playing out of the radio in his mother's kitchen when she was baking cookies in Jimmy's younger years.

Jimmy took Libby's hand and began to dance with her to the music. He spun her in and out. He did a few steps of Foxtrot, the Rumba, Tango, and Dirty Dance.

"Love was made," Nat "King" Cole's voice trailed up into a high note, "for me and you!"

Jimmy dipped Libby low towards the ground as the instruments played their dying notes.

Without lifting her up from the dip the two were still entranced in, Jimmy looked up from Libby's chocolate brown eyes to a pair of pink Converse with the right tapping its toe to the floor like crazy. Next to the furious pair of shoes was another pair of Converse; these blue-green. Jimmy's eyes trailed up the tapping pink shoe's body and to the face of the girl wearing it.

Jimmy slowly lifted Libby up from her position nearly parallel to the floor, "I can explain. You see, my mom made me take classes when I was younger."

"I don't care about whether you can dance or not, Neutron, I care about what you're doing using those dancing skills with my girl!" Sheen shouted.

"Oh," Jimmy blushed, "you see, she was listening to a song and stopped to say hi. I was curious so I put one of her headphones in my ear. It was jazz and that always flows right through my body to my feet and I began to dance. Libby was right there and she can dance as well. I guess it just," he shrugged, "happened."

"Were you practicing your dance skills with her last night?" Cindy asked in a high pitched tone.

"What are you talking about?" Libby said as she took a stand next to Jimmy.

"Don't think that we don't know about your little gallivant last night!" Sheen screeched.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy inquired.

"Carl told us everything. We know all about your, how do I put this, secret night in," Cindy answered.

"Carl? What does he know? And, for your information, Libby needed help on her science homework and you," Jimmy pointed at Cindy, "didn't pick up the phone when she called so she came to me instead and just happened to stay for dinner."

Cindy winced; she had been out eating at a fancy restaurant with her mother and her mother's boss.

"A likely story!" With that Sheen stormed off, red around the ears and neck.

Cindy looked at Libby, "why didn't you tell me you were going out with Neutron?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me you love him," Libby said coolly just before Cindy walked off to calm down the enraged Sheen.

A few silent moments after Sheen and Cindy left Libby looked towards the still stunned Jimmy.

"Well, that was weird."

"Don't even get me started on what happened earlier."

* * *

**A/N: **Me's liksies reviewsies. Don't forget about the "Most Reviews" contest!

iloveslinky


	3. The Clearing

**A/N: **Yipee! Festivus is tomorrow! Wow! This year really flew by! Christmas is on Tuesday and then New Year's is right after that! I barely have enough time to look at my computer, let alone write a new chapter for my peeps.

I apoligize for the delayed update! Finals were last week and I was FREAKING out over them and I'm allergic to something in my area and it's just not pretty.

Don't forget about the Reviews contest! I had some problems last time because I had the same amount of reviews on all my stories! I kinda had to improvise. Anyways, Happy Holidays and I'll see you next year because the chances of me updating this story before then are VERY low!

Sorry about the abbreviated chapter, but I couldn't really add anything substantial without taking a LOT of time and have a really LONG chapter. Keep reading and don't forget to tell me what you think, even if it's a flame.

I don't own anything Jimmy Neutron. Damn, I suck.

* * *

"Why would they think we did something like that? It makes me sick!" Jimmy said with disgust as he and Libby walked side-by-side down the hallways of Lindbergh Elementary. "Not that you aren't pretty enough for me, but we all know that you and Sheen are, you know," Jimmy made a hand gesture (A/N: NOT THAT ONE!!!) to indicate his friends' relationship. 

"I know what you mean. How'd they come up with something like that?" Libby wondered.

"Carl might have seen you going to my house last night when he went home."

"Now that you mention it," Libby began.

"Yeah, and Carl always has had a wandering imagination with no real logic intact of it. I mean, without an explanation, that must have been the best conclusion he could produce," Jimmy said as he ranted on to himself, trying to figure out the sequence of events. "Then this morning, he must have told Sheen when they were waiting for the bus. Sheen must have fainted because I remember seeing a commotion around the bus stop when I flew over it in the hover car.

"Sheen must have been revived when he arrived at school by the nurse, and then he went and told Cindy. She must have thought that Sheen was playing a trick on her so she told him that she'd never admit that she loves me. I must have walked in when she was finishing her statement," Jimmy concluded.Libby stared blankly at the genius in front of herself. "You got that all from 'now that you mention it?'"

Jimmy gazed up at the chocolate daisy. "What?" he asked innocently, his large, blue eyes giving him a look of incorruptibility. Libby grinned and assured him that it was nothing.

"But they wouldn't think that we would do something like that. I mean, I helped you because it was the right thing to do. Surely they'd understand," Jimmy said referring to the science tutoring.

"Yeah," Libby left her voice for a few moments. "Maybe we should explain ourselves just in case."

"Good idea, Libby," Jimmy said with admiration. "But we have no idea where they could be. I mean, it's recess, they could be anywhere."

"Yeah, but Cindy and I have this special place that we go to when we don't want to be seen…"

* * *

Cindy cradled her head in her arms as silent tears lines her face, but nothing could console her in the state she was in. 

"I-I can't b-believe he'd do s-s-something like th-that to me. And Libby in on it too! Y-you think you know a person," Cindy said.

Sheen, who had been leaned against a tree in the midst of a clearing, straightened himself and kneeled down next to the broken girl. "I'm sure my dear, sweet Libby didn't mean it to hurt us," Sheen's voice took on a harder, more animated tone, "I'm sure that it was that horrible Jimmy character that forced her into all of it!"

Cindy merely shook her head without raising it from its position, "I thought that Jimmy luh-luh-luh," Cindy struggled and grasped for the word. "Oh it's hopeless. He never had feelings for me anyway, why did I think that would change?"

Sheen draped a tired and weary arm across Cindy's shoulder. "Jimmy did like you. He just never showed it."

Cindy let her green orbs wander up to Sheen's face. "Y-you mean that?"

Sheen nodded slowly. Cindy smiled and then wrapped her arms around Sheen's neck and felt warm inside when Sheen wrapped his arms semi-loosely around her waist. "You know, I never really liked you."

"Thanks for that comment."

"But, now that we're in this together, I don't know, it's kind of like we have something in common that no one else has," Cindy said without releasing him. "We have… Jimmy and Libby…"

"What?" Sheen asked unbelievingly.

"Are here."

Sheen let go of Cindy and turned around from his squatting position on the ground. Sure enough Libby stood at the opening in the private clearing with a jealous expression livid on her face. Jimmy stood just behind her with his hands balled into fists.

"Making out in the old hide-away, very classy, Cindy," Libby remarked.

"We weren't doing that and you know it," Cindy replied icily.

"Yeah right, like I didn't just see you passionately hugging Sheen behind my back!" Jimmy said, getting into the conversation.

"We weren't! And even if we were, it's not like you care seeing as you have one another to fondle," Cindy's words bit into Libby's heart with superfluous venom.

"Cind, you know I would never do that to you," Libby said, trying to quell her friends' hurt, rather than spur their anger.

"I just wish you would have told me at least," Cindy said as she choked back tears.

Far off in the distance, the school bell ending recess rang. Cindy and Sheen stood up from the ground and walked into school silently with Libby and Jimmy flanking them.

* * *

**A/N:** Constructive criticism is allowed, and don't forget about the contest! My inbox awaits your review! 

iloveslinky


	4. The Muesday

**A/N:** The first part of this is kind of a filler half-chapter... Actually... I should have made this two chapters... Oh well, it's my New Years present to you! Don't forget to review after you read. And don't forget about the "Most Reviews" Contest!

I surprise even myself sometimes! I said a week ago that I most likely wouldn't update this before 2008. Last time I checked my calendar it was still 2007. Shweet.

I don't own the copyrights to Jimmy Neutron. If I did then I'd throw a party and have Jimmy and Jell-o and Converse (too bad I don't own them!) there. Oh, don't worry, you'd be invited too! All my FanFiction Reviewers are invited. I'll be sending out invitations……… As soon as I get Jimmy!

* * *

Libby ran quickly into school the next morning. She knew she was going to be late, but trying never hurt. About two minutes stood between Libby and tardiness with half a block of houses and the schoolyard to go. 

_Come on, Folfax. You can make it!_ Her inner voice urged. Her legs turned to Jell-o underneath her as the school bell rang. Her legs stopped their gate at the edge of the schoolyard as a voice in her head cursed her mother for insisting on Libby wearing make-up today.

_Don't give up now. You can still make __it. Keep__ in __mind;__ you'll still be late, but not by much!_ Libby set her brow and started running once more. She burst through the school's front doors with speed and barely stopped in time to get a late note before crashing into Butch who was at the back of a long line of students to the Attendance Office.

"Well, well. A goody, goody in the late line," Butch taunted. Noting Libby's clothes, wrinkled from running, he went on, and "I see we had a little gallivant with Mr. Neutron this morning, didn't we?"

"Leave her alone, Butch," said a voice from behind Libby. She turned around to see Jimmy entering the front doors of the school. His hair wasn't as high as it usually was and his clothes were wrinkled in the same fashion that Libby's were, most likely due to the same thing too.

"Nice way to stand up for your girlfriend, Nerdbomb!" Butch said before he put his left hand to his forehead with his forefinger and thumb shaped like an "L."

"Butch," Libby said.

"Yeah?"

"Other side," Libby said as she pointed to his right hand. Jimmy, caught up in the mood, took his right hand and placed it to his forehead with the same "L" only reversed.

"Quiet, Neutron!" Butch said, raising a fist.

"You're going to hit me? Here? Right in front of a lot of people who could get you in trouble?" Jimmy asked as Butch lowered his fist with a sneer.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Libby said, turning her back on the bully.

"No problem," Jimmy said with a half smile and a slight blush. "Butch hasn't bothered me since I brought the Nanobots that protected me to school. I don't think that the fear shouldn't extend to my friends as well."

"Thanks again," Libby turned back around in line, this time Butch was facing the tardy window. "So, why are you tardy today?"

"My new invention, the Battle Bot, was malfunctioning. I had to do some revisions before school. Too bad it took longer than I thought it would."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Libby said with a slight nod.

"So, why are you late?" asked Jimmy.

"My mom insisted that I wear make-up this morning," Libby said with a chuckle.

Jimmy smiled. "I didn't notice anything. Here, let me see," Jimmy said as Libby turned around and closed her eyes, allowing the boy to see her eyeshadow as well as the rest of her face.

* * *

"Miss Fowl!" Cindy said as she raised her hand high up to the sky. "Miss Fowl!" 

"Yes, Ci-i-indy, brawk!" the teacher replied from the chalkboard where she was writing "Planetarium Tuesday" on the board once again because some joker erased it to say "Plan tar m uesday." Din had arisen in the class with shouts of "Muesday! Muesday, ha ha!" and such.

"May I be excused to the restroom, please?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, but be back before I kick the tar out of the student that did this!" she said, pointing to the chalkboard. At that moment the whole class lay silent for they knew that Miss Fowl meant business.

The only sounds heard in the classroom for the next two minutes or so were from Cindy's feet as she walked over to the board, grabbed the bathroom pass, and made her way out the door.

The rubber soles of Cindy's Converse squeaked on the linoleum with every step she took. She smiled as she knew she shouldn't be so amused by the sound, but was anyway.

Cindy passed by the front office of the school before she reached the bathroom. She had her eyes closed for she was listening solely to her feet. (A/N: Solely, he he, get it? It's a pun!) As she crossed the threshold of the school entrance, however, she heard something that she did not take joy in.

* * *

"You look gorgeous with it on and twice as beautiful without it," Jimmy said as he ran his finger along Libby's jaw line. She smiled. 

Cindy stopped in her tracks with an astonished expression livid on her face. "Please tell me that you mean something other than what I think you mean," Cindy said levelly.

Both Jimmy's and Libby's hearts skipped a beat in astonishment.

"Cindy! When'd you get here, girl?" Libby said as she swiped Jimmy's hand away from her face.

"I got here on time and I was on my way to the restroom, but I guess I was interrupting something. Carry on," Cindy said as her eyes began to burn. She cantered towards the restroom with tears beginning their decent down her face. This time, not enjoying the sound of her shoes.

The school doors burst open with a clatter. "I'm here!" Carl panted heavily.

"Hey."

"Hi, Carl."

"What's going on?" Carl asked as he saw Cindy's departing figure.

"Big misunderstanding," Jimmy said solemnly as he grabbed the note that the lady in the window gave to him; his tardy note. Libby and Carl grabbed theirs as well.

"What happened?" Carl asked.

"Just forget it, Carl. Jimmy and I will handle this," Libby said as she and Jimmy walked off to class side-by-side.

"Wait for me!" Carl said without advancing. "Oh, what's the use?"

Libby and Jimmy walked down the hallway with Carl following behind them. "You really like Cindy, don't you?" Libby asked.

Jimmy scoffed. "Me? No! That's ridiculous!" Libby raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe just a little," Jimmy admitted. They continued on in silence before he spoke again. "I used to like-like her, but after all this has happened… I think I'm going for someone else."

* * *

Carl walked slowly down the hallway towards his class with his eyes staring at his feet. "Nothing ever works out for me. I'm never the center of attention. I never have the girl. Jimmy has Cindy and Sheen has Libby!" Carl paused. "Or, is it the other way around? It doesn't matter anyway! I'm still stuck as the fifth wheel! No one ever loved me and no one ever will!" Carl felt his heart begin to sag as he pushed open the classroom door and took his seat in silence. 

"Mr. Wheezer!" Miss Fowl screeched.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see your tardy note, thank you."

Carl solemnly made his way up to the front desk and handed off his note.

_I'll make them pay! I'll make them all pay! Never again will I be in the background! Never again will I not have attention! Never agai-WAIT! Carl, these are your friends we're talking about! Calm down a bit! _Carl's inner voice argued as he sat back in his seat. He gave in to his inner powers. _Ok, maybe I'm over reacting a little bit, but if they push me aside one more time, then I'm goin' loco!_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Cindy?" Miss Fowl asked fifteen minutes after the child responsible for "Plan tar m uesday" had been punished. She was sure that Oleander wouldn't be doing that again for a long time. Or, at least until he wasn't in her class anymore. "She's been gone for a while." 

Both Libby and Jimmy winced. Libby raised her hand with a quiver.

"Yes, Libby?"

"I think she's in the bathroom. She passed by me as I was getting my tardy note."

"Thank you," Miss Fowl said.

"Maybe she's going Number Two! Best not disturb her!" Butch yelled from the back of the class. A ripple of laughter let out as Sheen stood on his chair and defended Cindy.

"By the power of Ultra Lord, you will regret your words!" Sheen said as he held his Ultra Lord doll (Sheen yells at authoress, "ACTION FIGURE!") high in the air.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. She and Ultra Dork are going out! Hey, everybody! Don't make fun of Cindy while Sheen's around! He might blast you with his doll!"

Sheen inhaled deeply to respond to Butch's biting words.

"Everyone had better quiet down before I do to all of you what I did to Oleander!" Miss Fowl yelled. The only sound was from Oleander's small quivers of fear.

"Be quiet! It's horrible!" He screamed as he rocked back and forth in the corner of the classroom.

* * *

Cindy's shoulders shook slightly as she sat in a stall in the Girl's restroom. _Why am I in here?_ She asked herself. _Only sissies run away from their problems! _

* * *

Sheen raised his hand high in the sky. 

"Yes, She-e-e-en!"

"May I use the restroom. Ultra Lord wishes to be washed of Butch's harsh comments," he said as he held up the purple action figure.

"Go ahead, but I'm going to have to write you a note seeing as Cindy has the pass." Miss Fowl scrawled out a pass on a sticky note.

"Thank you. And Ultra Lord thanks you too," Sheen said as he exited the classroom.

The halls were creepy when class was in session. He had tracked through them many times before, but when no one else was around Sheen felt uneasy. His footsteps echoed off the walls and he could hear his breathing do the same. He held a Twilight Zoney feeling in the pit of his stomach as he quickened his steps and hurried to the bathroom.

Sheen stopped, however, at the front of the Girl's Bathroom door.

"Ultra Lord, protect me," he said meekly as he pushed open the door and braced himself for the unruly sight.

What he was expecting was not what he saw. Unlike the Boy's Bathroom, the Girls' was clean! He didn't see wads of toilet paper thrown everywhere with marks of dried tissue on the walls.

Sheen stopped in his tracks as he heard crying from a stall on his right.

"Cindy?" Sheen called out. The crying stopped.

"Sheen! What are you doing here?" Cindy whispered as though there were others around listening.

"Miss Fowl is starting to wonder where you are! You'd better hurry up!"

"What's the use? I can't see those two without something happening. They must like to torture us, huh?" Cindy said just before she opened the door of the stall.

"I'm sure they don't do it on purpose," said Sheen. He gazed at the girl who was known for her strength and hatred for Jimmy Neutron and found it uncharacteristic to see her so vulnerable.

"Maybe they didn't, but still it hurts like they did," she said. Her eyes and cheeks were red and haunting for Sheen.

"Maybe..," Sheen began.

"Maybe what?" Cindy asked.

"Maybe we can get back at them."

Cindy furrowed her brow. "But how would we do-" Cindy stopped talking as it dawned on her Sheen's plan.

"We could go out."

* * *

**A/N: **Whoopdie doo, Two-thousand words is my limit! Lol, stay beautiful. 

iloveslinky


	5. The Long Division

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter was such a long time coming! I really need to work on my competance!

I don't own Jimmy, but I know someone who would be very mad if they knew I said that! (Sorry, I got that from an old quote; "I don't have a girlfriend, but I do know a woman who'd be very mad if she knew I said that!")

* * *

Cindy cringed her brow together in the midst of the Girl's Restroom. "What?"

The two had been sitting in complete silence while Cindy tried to process the proposition that Sheen had laid before her.

"Yeah, we go out to get back at Jimmy and Libby for dissing us so badly," Sheen said as he maneuvered his hands around to emphasize his speech.

"Sheen," Cindy said as she looked straight on into Sheen's eyes for the first time. "There's just one problem with that idea."

"What's that?"

"I hate you," Cindy said as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

"That's just what they're expecting! We have to head them off at the pass!" Sheen exclaimed as he held one bony finger into the air as if poking a cloud.

"Sheen. It wouldn't work. And we have to get to class. God only knows how long I've been in here," Cindy turned from her wall and placed her hand on the door to open it.

"Wait." Cindy halted. Sheen ran to one of the faucets and turned it on. He swiped his Ultra Lord action figure underneath a few times and pulled a paper towel from the dispenser hanging on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I told Miss Fowl that I needed to go and wash Ultra Lord of Butch's fowl comments. I have to remember the friend that I have just met," Sheen said as he turned the faucet off and began to dry off the action figure with the towel.

"Hm, good call," Cindy said as she pushed the door open with Sheen in tow. "Now all we have to do is elaborate an excuse as to why_ I_ wasn't in class."

"You could have been called into Principal Willoughby's office on your way to the restroom," Sheen said noting the principal's door as they passed by it.

"Yeah, but why would he have called me into his office?" Cindy asked a little too impatiently.

"Dang! Retract your claws! I'm only trying to help," Sheen said.

"I'll just say that the toilets were clogged so I had to find a janitor or something," Cindy said brushing Sheen off. "We're almost to class now. We'd better get ready."

* * *

"Cla-a-ass due to the recent behavior some of your ruder classmates," Miss Fowl skunk eyed Oleander, "I will now be assigning you to a worksheet. You may work in groups of two or alone. For those of you who did act well, you only have to do the front side. For others of you," Miss Fowl's voice hardened as she eyed Oleander once more, "I require that you complete both the front and the back. The worksheet is on long division."

The class groaned while the indicated ruder students groaned even louder. Long division in Miss Fowl's class was never easy. It always involved some hateful numbers that even boy geniuses, like Jimmy, despised.

"Libby," Jimmy said as he picked up the paper Miss Fowl had given him, "do you want to be my partner?"

Libby smiled. "Sure, why not? Cindy isn't here to be my partner and Sheen is gone too; he couldn't be your partner."

"Yeah," Jimmy moved a seat over to Cindy's and sat so he and Libby could collaborate easier.

Carl came up on his right with his blank paper in hand. "Hey, Jim. D'you wanna be my partner?" he asked timidly. A sharp pain shot through Jimmy's heart as he had forgotten about Carl, but, at the same time, he couldn't skip out on Libby.

"Sorry, Carl, but I can't. I'm already with Libby," Jimmy winced in emotional pain.

Carl's eyes traveled down to the floor with sadness. "That's ok, Jim. I'll just work with someone else." _The bringer of fifth-wheeledness strikes again._

Bolbi walked up next to Carl. "Slap, slap, slap. Clap, clap, clap!"

* * *

Sheen skipped a few steps ahead of Cindy as they approached Miss Fowl's door. He pushed it open with one arm and held the other behind his back in a most gentlemanly way. "May I?"

Cindy walked through with a smile; no one had ever opened a door for her before. "Why, thank you, Sheen." Cindy's voice was so sweet that it almost dripped with sarcasm.

Cindy turned her head away from Sheen and into the class so she could see where she was destined. There, sitting in her seat, was Jimmy Neutron leaning all over her best friend.

_Why must God hate me?_

"See, Libby, division is simply figuring out how many times one number can go into another. That's why multiplication is used to determine the correct answer," Jimmy said. Libby nodded with a small, confused expression on her face.

Jimmy inhaled to speak once more. What he was to say, however, may never be know because Sheen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Jimmy jumped a little as he turned his gaze away from Libby and settled it on his best friend and crush in the door way.

"In my seat?" Cindy finished as she stepped forward and slipped her hand into Sheen's. He turned his gaze to her, astonished.

"What are you two doing holding hands?" Jimmy asked.

"We asked first!" Sheen demanded.

"Libby and I are working on a project."

"Sheen and I are going out."

The rest of the class stopped what they were doing and turned to the spectacle at the front of the classroom, not believing what they had just heard. Silence sprung faster than a champion diver at the Olympics.

"Cindy, may I ask you wha-a-at you were doing for so long out of class?" Miss Fowl said, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Sorry, but Principal Willoughby called me into his office unexpectedly. Apparently I won some award for an art contest," Cindy finished giving Sheen's hand a small squeeze.

Miss Fowl picked up two of the division worksheets and handed one to each Sheen and Cindy. "Here you go. Seeing as you're the last two-o-o people without partners, you'll work as a group, brawk! Not that you would mind," Miss Fowl added under her breath.

"Thank you," Cindy said and then she and Sheen turned and sat down; Cindy in Jimmy's seat and Sheen in his own seat directly behind Cindy.

The din began to slowly return back to the class as Cindy turned around Jimmy's desk. "Man, did you see their faces?!" Sheen inquired with a large grin on his face.

Cindy released a small smile as she wrote her name at the top of the paper. "I wonder what the consequences of what we've just done will be."

Carl's mind itched in irritation. _Why do I have to be stuck with Bolbi?! _(Clap, clap, clap) _Not that he's not a cool guy, but he doesn't explain everything to me in small words the way Jimmy does. And he doesn't make me feel smart like Sheen does. Ok, I'm sick of this_ (Slap, slap, slap) _I'm gonna end this "Anti-Carl" streak once and for all. But __how?_

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Jimmy asked with obvious jealousy in his voice.

"Totally. I mean, we aren't even going out and they're trying to make up jealous! How pathetic is that?" Libby asked with the same covetous streak rampant in her voice as well.

"Way pathetic! It's almost like they're _begging_ for us to go out!" Jimmy said with flare.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"First of all, I thought you didn't like-like Cindy anymore? And second, maybe we should," Libby said.

"Ok, I don't. And we should what?" Jimmy asked before he laid his pencil down in his desk.

"We should go out."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I'm finished now. Don't forget about the most reviews contest!

Much love,

iloveslinky


End file.
